


Трое в постели

by Greenmusik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Humor, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Краткое содержание:Противостояние с бывшей ньюта пошло не по плану.Примечание:написано на бист-кинк по заявке "Ньют и Тина сталкиваются с Летой Лестранж. У Тины есть для той пара слов, но каким-то образом это приводит к тому, что Тина и Лета просыпаются в одной постели, а рядом на стуле спит Ньют, который... делал записи о_О"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three In A Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809177) by [dragons_and_angels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels). 



— Никогда больше не буду пить, — сказала Тина потолку и, как она надеялась, своей сестре. — Я знаю, что уже говорила это, но в этот раз так и будет. Не-маги знали, что делали, когда запрещали алкоголь, — она сглотнула с ощущением, будто одно из Ньютовых существ заползло ей в рот и сдохло там, повернулась, не вылезая из-под простыни, и немедленно обрела причину распахнуть глаза: прикосновение постельного белья к телу чувствовалось так, как никогда ранее. — Мёрси Льюис*, я голая.

— Должно быть, ты была слишком пьяна, раз у тебя заняло столько времени заметить это, — сказал опасно знакомый голос рядом с ней.

Тина взмолилась высшим силам, если они существуют, и медленно повернула голову. К сожалению, судьба осталась глуха к её молитвам, потому что Тина лицом к лицу столкнулась с очень красивой бывшей девушкой Ньюта... или другом... или как-там-они-это-называют.

В следующий момент она оказалась на полу. Кажется, удивление было таким сильным, что она свалилась с кровати: одновременно болезненно и унизительно.

— У меня был кот, который однажды сделал так же, — заметила Лета, тоже обнажённая. Свесив кровати голову, обрамлённую очаровательно взъерошенными тёмными локонами, она одарила Тину одобрительным взглядом. Та осознала, что поняла, и поспешила прикрыться простыней.

— Удивительно, как кот не заработал сердечный приступ?!

Если существовал ещё какой-то голос с британским акцентом, который Тина не желала слышать этим утром, так это голос Ньюта Скамандера. Она поднялась, старательно придерживая простыню обёрнутой вокруг себя. Спасибо уже на том, что Ньют был одет и, судя по тому, как он вздрагивал, потягиваясь, проспал всю ночь на стуле в неудобной позе.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — возмущённо спросила Тина. — Что он здесь делает? — обратилась она к Лете. То, что они обе оказались в постели голыми, было уже достаточно плохо, но ещё и с Ньютом прямо здесь же?! Тина надеялась защитить своего… Ньюта от его подруги, из-за которой его исключили из Хогварца. Она накрутила себя и заготовила несколько тирад, но, видимо, лишь для того, чтобы найти Лету не только чрезвычайно милой, но и соответствующим образом извиняющейся за всё, что сделала.

— Ты его сюда пригласила, — Лета приподняла одну бровь. Она по-прежнему выглядела забавляющейся и не предприняла никаких попыток подтянуть простыню вверх, когда та соскользнула, в результате чего и Тина, и Ньют стали свидетелями восхитительного зрелища. Тине пришлось придерживать собственную простыню одной рукой, чтобы второй поддёрнуть простыню Леты. — Он видал и не такое, — уведомила та, и теперь Тина не знала, стоит ли ей ревновать Лету, Ньюта или обоих одновременно.

— Вообще-то да, прошлым вечером, — сказал Ньют тем тоном, которым обычно вопрошал, неужели весь остальной мир настолько туп. В первую очередь это был очень раздражающий тон, и от него головная боль только усилилась.

— Прошлым вечером _что_? — уточнила Тина, а потом до неё дошло сказанное Летой. — В каком смысле «я его пригласила»? — спросила она в ужасе.

— Ты позвала его наблюдать, — ответила Лета. — Я была не против, так что он пошёл с нами.

— Наблюдать?! — Тина была уверена, что ещё немного, и от её голоса начнут взрываться стаканы.

— И делать заметки, — услужливо подсказал Ньют. Он поднял свой маленький коричневый блокнот и на какое-то безумное мгновение Тина пожелала, чтобы у неё сейчас в руке была палочка и она могла испарить эту проклятую вещь.

— И давать подсказки, — добавила Лета. — Эта ночь была прекрасна. Нам надо как-нибудь повторить.

Тина подумала, не попала ли она случайно в альтернативную вселенную, где верх был низом, а если вы встречали бывшую подругу вашего вроде-как-возлюбленного, из-за которой его исключили из школы, вы с ней спали, а ваш вроде-как-возлюбленный — наблюдал. Она чувствовала себя так, будто вернулась в Ильвермони и ей снова тринадцать, со всеми сопутствующими драмами, пусть ей никогда и не приходилось попадать в такую ситуацию, будучи подростком.

Какое-то время, пока в ней боролись злость и унижение, она не могла говорить. Некой маленькой части её разума эта мысль нравилась, но сейчас Тина была трезва и никогда бы такого не допустила.

— Мне надо принять душ, — признала она поражение. Дверь в ванную закрылась за ней, и Тина услышала, как Лета и Ньют переговариваются снаружи, пусть даже и не могла разобрать ни слова. Сделав шаг, она почувствовала, как ноет между ног, в целом, довольно приятно, и это заставило её подумать о том, что же случилось ночью. В голове мелькали какие-то обрывки, но ей вдруг действительно захотелось вспомнить ночные события. Лета Лестрейндж раскладывала её, пока Ньют указывал, как лучше ублажить Лету — Тина завелась от одной только мысли об этом.

Да кого она обманывает?! Она собирается принять предложение Леты, хотя, лучше бы при этом быть одетой.

**Author's Note:**

> *Мёрси Льюис — одна из ключевых фигур салемского процесса (прим. пер.)


End file.
